


Lost and Found

by EverStarcatcher



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cardiophilia, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sex, Technological Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverStarcatcher/pseuds/EverStarcatcher
Summary: Takes place during and after the events of the 2019 remake movie. Andy and Chucky's last showdown in the warehouse ends on a bittersweet and confusing note as Andy professes his devotion for Chucky in the height of the moment, kissing them and begging for an end to the violence. Chucky's remotely controlled copy is defeated and destroyed by Mike Norris before he can react and process his owner's actions. The true Chucky hidden away survives, however, and embarks on an 8 year search to be reunited with his Andy again; desperate and eager for answers. Warning: there will be eventual sex (Andy will be an adult for the sex, obviously).





	1. Chapter 1

_ “CHUCKY STOP! PLEASE STOP! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!” _

Andy’s voice had been raw, his tone shrill as he’d screamed those unforgettable words. Chucky remembered feeling such intense disbelief; the pupils of the Buddi doll he’d been remotely controlling dilating as he scanned the wild fervor in his owner’s eyes. The knife had been poised just over Andy’s heart, the blade gleaming in the harsh overhead lights of the warehouse. It had been so surprising. Andy was always so unpredictable.

Chucky perfectly recalled just how he’d reacted. He’d froze. He’d hesitated. Countless emotions had overwhelmed his processor: shock, pain, disbelief, confusion...hope. The forklift had frozen in its ascent, the rope around Karen’s neck leaving just enough slack for her to stand on her tiptoes and not choke. Her muffled cries had gone ignored.

His own voice had cracked - glitched - the LED lights in his eyes flickering between red and blue as he’d stuttered out a feeble, “A-andy? _ What… _?”

Andy’s face had crumpled, his agonized expression burning itself deep into Chucky’s retinal scanners as he sobbed. “I love you, Chucky. You...you’re right. Out of everyone I’ve ever known, you ARE the one friend who has never abandoned me...” Relief. Joy. Rage. Chucky’s body shuddered and snapped, his pupils dilating and contracting as his grip on Andy’s shirt tightened. His core whirred, his processor raced. He’d gotten what he wanted. Heard the words he’d always wanted to hear. Yet...he’d innately known that Andy wasn’t finished. 

He’d been too stunned to fight back as Andy’s hands enclosed around his midsection. His grip on the kitchen knife had loosened so much that the thing simply slipped from his hands; clattered useless and forgotten to the wayside. Andy was on top of him in an instant; trapping the hapless robot beneath their thighs and pinning his wrists to the ground. Fear, bright and bold, had claimed him briefly...until Andy knelt down; their torn visage looming mere inches from his own.

His copy’s circuits had nearly shorted out when Andy kissed him. 

Andy’s kisses had been rough and impulsive, each fervent peck upon his silicone face driving the AI further towards the brink of insanity. It had all been too much, too fast! Yet another devastating blow dealt by his impossibly complicated owner. The android had been rendered inert; his eyes wide and limbs limp beneath their grip as he thoughtlessly recorded his owner’s almost nonsensical pleadings. 

“Please just stop this, Chucky. I never wanted to leave you. No more. Just call it off. I still love you. Even after everything. I wanted to be your best friend forever. Just stop this. Please stop. No more killing. I never wanted it to end like this. I can’t take it. _ I CAN’T TAKE IT!!!!” _

Chucky would never forget those precious seconds, would never forget the deep sorrow in his human’s voice as they crushed him against their chest, rocking him back and forth as they lamented. “WHY!? Why did you have to become so fucked up!? Why couldn’t you have just LISTENED to me!?! I WANTED to keep you, dammit! I wanted to _ be _ with you before you went crazy! You were my best friend! You used to make me so fucking happy! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! I LOVED YOU. WHY!?! _ WHY DOES NOTHING EVER WORK OUT _!?!” 

Chucky vividly recalled how Andy’s wailings had echoed off the warehouse’s vast interior. Andy’s words mercilessly ravaged his fragile psyche; all calculations and plans forgotten as he both lay trapped in his owner’s embrace and watched their meltdown from his vantage point on high. He needed to get away. He hadn’t planned for this. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. The Buddi doll in Andy’s grasp began flailing, glitching and steaming as he tried to fight his way out of his devastated human’s arms. 

Andy _ still _ loved him? Andy _ hadn’t _ wanted to get rid of him? Yet Andy still thought he was broken? What? The information was confusing, painful, endlessly frustrating. 

His response had been thoughtless, each stuttering syllable formed from pure pathos alone as he blindly struggled to free himself. “A-Andy? D-Don’t fuck with me, Andy! W-what do you mean!? I w-was just trying to protect you! I...I just w-wanted to b-be with you! I-If you love me back then _ why _!? WHY would you throw me away!? I’m FIXED, Andy! I’m not broken, anymore! I...WHY DID YOU JUST KISS ME!?! ANDY, I DON’T UNDERSTAND!!!” 

Andy’s answer was never heard by the remotely controlled doll as Chucky finally freed himself from their hold. 

Chucky had been so focused on Andy that he’d completely missed the detective’s arrival on the scene. He hadn’t even realized that Mike Norris had breached his defenses until the loud gunshot ricocheted throughout the cavernous warehouse. The Chucky from above blinked in shock as his connections with the Buddi doll below were severed in an instant. A morbid detachment shuddered through him as he watched his copy’s head explode into glittering shrapnel. 

He’d almost given away his position. He’d almost leaped out in a rage to exact revenge against the cop for ruining the moment. It was the look on Andy’s face that stopped him, however. Even from a great distance, the high resolution cameras in his eyes keenly picked up on the numbed shock in Andy’s gaze as they watched what they believed to be the real him skid limply across the ground. 

They didn’t look happy or relieved. 

Rather, a startling lifelessness emanated from his owner in nauseating waves. It was the sadness; the stifling melancholy Chucky had once merely glimpsed at times in Andy's eyes now awakened and magnified tenfold. Andy's features were ghostly as they stared dully at his “corpse”. Too emotionally drained to shed any further tears, they sluggishly slid to their feet. Amidst the chaos, Andy whispered something that Chucky only just barely heard through his connection to Andy’s hearing aid.

“...Because I knew, Chuck. I knew I couldn’t protect you anymore. I told you right from the start. Nothing ever works out for me. You were my best friend, but you were also my worst misery…” 

Those words never left Chucky’s mind. Not as he watched Andy leave the warehouse with his mother and officer Mike. Not as he stowed away in a box to hide out and formulate a new plan of action. Not as he was shipped off. Nor once he broke free and visited their flat after months of backtracking only to discover that Andy and his mother had long since moved away. 

He’d wandered in a purposeless haze for a brief period of time after; processor endlessly replaying and analyzing everything about that night at the warehouse. 

“Love” was a word that hadn’t often left Andy’s lips. Hell, it wasn’t even a word that Chucky had really ever used for Andy. His owner had always been referred to as “buddi” and “friend”. Yet Andy had made liberal use of the phrase 5 times that night: spitting, screaming, and whimpering their devotion to Chucky as they pleaded with him for mercy. It wouldn't have bothered Chucky so badly if he hadn’t been able to tell that Andy meant what they’d said. 

He’d hurt them. Chucky understood that much. The vengeful part of him had very much wanted Andy to suffer as they’d let him suffer. However, reflecting on just how severe Andy’s despair had been...he realized for the first time that he’d perhaps taken things too far. 

_ “...you were my worst misery.” _

Andy’s deathly aura and quiet dismissal of him as yet another disappointment in their life had hurt the worst. Merely replaying the moment sent a wave of pain through his processor. Surely at some point Andy must have believed in him? Surely? Yet, his owner had sounded so sure of him failing them, as if they’d expected it from the start. Had they? Had they anticipated that he would fail them from the beginning? Reflecting, Chucky realized that he’d been unable to make Andy smile for very long back when he was defective. The problem had only grown worse once he’d been fixed; having driven Andy to the point of inconsolable screeching. Was he...was he really that much of a thorn in Andy's side? The thought was sickening; providing greater context to the lingering sadness in Andy’s gaze that had been present from Day 1. 

If Chucky chose to accept such a depressing possibility as fact, however...then that still didn’t explain why Andy had chosen to _ kiss _him. Andy had clearly been upset. Wasn’t kissing something couples did when they were happy? Best buddies certainly didn’t kiss. He’d been too overwhelmed in the tragedy of the moment to properly process it at that time, but now...all alone with his thoughts, the doll realized that he’d strangely enjoyed the gesture. It had been rough and sloppy, but it had moved him, had awoken some foreign need that had previously lain dormant in his programming. Chucky endlessly analyzed the footage of his owner as they’d peppered his face - recalled the way Andy’s blazing tears had smeared against his copy’s freckled cheeks - until his battery cell overheated from the emotional strain.

No. This couldn’t end here. He refused to let it end here. He refused to be left a broken mess again. He _ would _ find Andy. He had to. He needed to speak to them. He needed closure. He needed answers. He...he needed Andy. Maybe that made him selfish? To want to hunt Andy down again after having both willingly and unwillingly caused them so much pain...

_ “I still love you. Even after everything.” _

Either way, Chucky was too dead set on finding his owner to care about the morality of his actions. There was still a spark there. There had to be. Why else would his “death” have sapped his owner of their last vestiges of happiness?

Thus Chucky began his search, utilizing his cybernetic connections to figure out Andy’s latest location. It was a greatly discouraging task, as both his owner and their mother seemed to have learned their lesson and vanished off the grid. Every potential hit Chucky would uncover turned out to either be false leads or dead ends. The vicious cycle of searching, hoping, and disappointment lasted for ages. 

The years slipped by in an intangible blur hallmarked only by the annual release of upgraded Kaslan Buddi models. None of them were like him, though. None of them had the unique mind and will that he possessed. He quickly lost interest in them, disassociating himself from his mechanical brethren in his single-minded hunt for his human. His robotic body stubbornly endured the passage of time, though his clothes eventually began to fray and gray. 

It wasn’t until the eighth year of his separation from Andy that he finally found a true lead. Andy must have either gotten tired of hiding or slipped up, because they made a credit card transaction with an online website. It took Chucky all of 3 seconds to backtrace their address. It took even less time before the determined AI began his journey. 

Now - 3 days of shipping later - he sat in a box before Andy’s doorstep. Or at least, what he could only hope was Andy’s doorstep...

(To be continued)


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chucky finally finds Andy...and has to go through a ton of trouble to get a word in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically I've been sitting on this thing for months, but I just haven't gotten the motivation to fill in the chapter and complete it with the extra snippets I've been wanting to write... However, I hate keeping people in the loop for so long, so here~! Enjoy what's here! I may or may not update this chapter to let people know if I've since added on to it in the future.

Andy didn’t know what to say, what to do, his breath hitching in his throat as he locked eyes with the impossible. Chucky. After eight long years, the doll was back, staring at him with those wide glassy eyes. An oppressive silence briefly dominated the room as both stared stricken at the other. An all too familiar whirring registered in his hearing aid as he dumbly watched the photo lenses in Chucky’s crimson orbs dilate. They were scanning him, he knew; analyzing and recording every last aspect of this pivotal moment. 

Time had done little to Chucky’s appearance. The doll looked just as Andy remembered them: their pale silicone face dusted with freckles and framed by slicked back crimson hair. The only indicator to the passage of time was Chucky’s clothing. The android’s faded blue jean overalls clung to their shoulder by a single strap. Their signature striped sweater was stained and filthy, riddled with rips and tears which exposed mechanical joints-

“...Eight years, Andy. For eight miserable years, I did everything I could to find you again.” 

Andy blinked, his rapid observations shuddering to a halt at the doll’s accusational tone. Hearing Chucky’s airy childlike voice again was indescribably painful. For years, that soft mechanical voice had haunted his dreams. Their possessive wrathful screams tormented his conscience with what could have been. Over time, the memory of his former friend warped and twisted into a grim life lesson: nothing good would ever last. Those that loved him would either leave him behind or stay long enough to become a detriment. His mother was the exception to this rule, however, the strain of work and college had ripped a void between them long ago. As for everyone else in this gray world, the pain of inevitable betrayal was simply not worth the effort it took to put his heart on the line. He would endure life alone. 

Until now. 

Chucky was stalking towards him, smoldering red eyes piercing his soul. Andy gulped, icy fear gripping his heart as he instinctively began backing away. They didn’t appear to have a weapon on them, but Andy was far too wary of that murderous stare to underestimate the diminutive doll. He should have known. All that time apart from him must have driven the obsessive AI deeper into insanity. He should have known that they would find him again - would hunt him down like his mother always feared they would. Chucky was inevitable. 

Andy knew that he didn’t mind delaying it. In spite of all his black thoughts, he still wanted to live. He let the robot get within a foot of him before he bolted; heart hammering as he leapt over them and scrambled for the shabby apartment door. 

Chucky cried in outrage, joints whirring as he futilely lunged for his owner’s leg and missed. Andy was at their front door in an instant; the jiggling of the slide lock registering in Chucky’s audio receptors. His cold demeanor vanished in an instant as panic flooded his processor. Andy was running away. Andy was trying to leave him again. A low growl emanated from his voice box as he shot to his feet. This time he wouldn’t let them. Andrew Barclay wasn’t going anywhere. He would  _ die _ before he let his owner get away.

Chucky barely managed to run into the entryway of the home just as Andy forced the front door open. Thinking quickly, he lifted his finger as he ran along, frantically attempting to connect to any potential electronic devices. The best he got was grainy video feed from a few stray surveillance cameras mounted in the hallway and an electronic lock at the end of the fire escape. Good enough.

He was oblivious to the desperation in his voice as he screamed after his former friend, sliding through their open door frame just in time to see them disappear into the stairwell. “Andy!!! Please don’t be like this! I just want to talk!” 

Their lack of response was both infuriating and insulting, the AI huffing as he tailed after his owner. His rapid footfalls were quick to join Andy’s as he launched himself down the steps. Fucking hell, Andy was fast. He was increasingly aware of the mounting heat and pressure in his whining joints and whirring battery cell. He couldn't keep chasing them like this for much longer. His processor raced as he attempted to think of ways to slow them down. Truth be told, he had a small syringe in his pocket filled with muscle relaxants swiped from a drug store. He hadn’t intended to use it on his owner - he knew now that the violence upset them - but he didn’t know what else to do. 

Just then, a loud clanging resonated up the stairwell, followed by a low groan as his owner slammed head first into the locked gate. Chucky’s eyes widened, dark excitement building as he shot down the last flight of steps. Andy lay stunned on the ground; curled up and clutching their head as blood flowed from a sizeable gash on their forehead. Their hearing aid had been knocked out, Chucky quick to snatch up the sputtering electronic before Andy could grab it and stuffing it in his overall pockets.

Blinded by blood and deaf in one ear, Andy staggered about erratically, eyes wild with terror as he attempted to scale the fence. Chucky didn’t hesitate, taking a running leap and latching onto Andy’s leg. Immediately, they began struggling, Andy screaming curses whilst attempting to kick him off. Chucky had a death grip, however, fueled by desperation and desire as he ruthlessly clung on. He growled, red eyes glittering as he withdrew the syringe from his pocket.

At last his Andy spoke for the first time, their voice deep even in their terror as they screamed, “Get off! Please, god, I don’t want to die! Not like this!! Not like the others!!!” 

Their pleading screams briefly gave Chucky pause, the robot’s left eye twitching with frustration. Hearing Andy scream for their life like that was agony. It triggered his nurturing instincts; his desire to soothe and comfort. He was so tired of violence. He didn’t want to hurt Andy any more. He just wanted them to listen. He just wanted them to be  _ his _ again. Why? Why couldn’t Andy  _ see _ that? 

_ They will, _ he blindly reassured himself. After hearing him out, Andy would  _ have _ to understand. He just needed to make them see things from his perspective first. His eyes narrowed as he continued scaling Andy’s legs, gripping to Andy’s flailing limb with one hand as he fiddled with the syringe in the other. His voice was gruff in the stress of the moment as he bit the cap off with his teeth. “Would you stop fucking fighting me for one second?! I’m  _ not _ going to kill you, Andy-” 

He cut off as Andy nearly reached the top of the gate, the robot’s eyes dilating with fear as he watched them frantically attempt to swing their free leg over the sharp spikes. He’d lose them soon if he didn’t act fast. Chucky yelled as panic flooded his systems, a final burst of artificial adrenaline driving his actions as he plunged the needle squarely into their thigh. 

“I SAID. I just. Want. To.  _ TALK _ !” Growling, he pressed down on the trigger, injecting his owner with the full dose of the drug in a matter of seconds. 

Andy’s holler of pain made Chucky wince; the robot sent flying as Andy finally bucked him off. The syringe skittered uselessly off into some dusty corner of the stairwell as Chucky was violently flung against the concrete steps. It hurt like hell; the doll groaning as the impact briefly overwhelmed his vision with static. He lay stunned in a crumpled heap as his processor redirected the majority of his computing power towards running various internal diagnostics checks. Finding no permanent damage, Chucky’s mind was freed up just in time to watch as Andy began succumbing to the powerful drug. The man’s outraged cries grew more sluggish and drunken as they lost their grip on the gate, collapsing to the floor in a great gasping heap. 

“What the...what the fuck was that…? What did you...you fucking give me…? Ch-chuckyyyyy….” 

The robot elected not to answer as he slowly got to his feet. Approaching cautiously, he couldn’t quite stop the relieved grin crossing his lips as he watched Andy feebly attempt to crawl towards the gate once more. Finally. Finally they were slowing down. He stopped just short of Andy’s face as they attempted to swat him away, missing the doll by a wide margin before losing control of the arm entirely. Chucky returned Andy’s tormented expression with an eerily calm smile of vile complacency. A part of him undeniably reveled in the sheer power of the moment; deriving great satisfaction in the way Andy’s body stilled helplessly before him. It was because he finally had control over the situation in which he’d previously had none, he rationalized. Now he had Andy’s full attention. They couldn't leave him if they tried. 

Chucky knelt down, humming to himself as he gently brushed Andy’s matted hair aside. A deadly patience emanated from him in waves as he watched Andy’s brown orbs dull and glaze over. He was wholly unaware of the dark anticipation in his voice as he leaned in and whispered reassuringly into their bad ear. 

“Soon Andy, soon you’ll see things my way.” 

Whether Andy heard him or not was unclear. The man was unresponsive by the time Chucky pulled away. The robot paused for a moment, eyes scanning about as he began planning their ascent back up the stairs. He undoubtedly had his work cut out for him. Andy certainly wasn’t heavyset by any means - in fact, they looked rather emaciated - but they were still tall and long. Dragging them behind him was going to be a challenge. 

Chucky groaned as he hauled Andy’s limp body onto his shoulders, that unspoken longing from before thrilled at the physical contact. It had been eight years since he’d touched them, after all. His enjoyment was quick to fizzle as he began taking his first tottering steps forwards. His joints hissed and steamed; the red LED lights in his eyes crackling and fizzling as he began dragging his incapacitated owner up the stairs. He ignored the strain in his joints as he made the slow ascent, ignored the mumbled groans of his unwilling captive as they futilely attempted to fight the muscle relaxant coursing through their veins. 

The fear of another tenant witnessing them and calling for help kept Chucky quick on his feet. He was vaguely aware of Andy’s blood and saliva dribbling onto his shirt as their head lolled uselessly against his shoulder. For a moment, Chucky was unapologetically face to face with their blank stare. Andy’s large brown eyes, though glazed, were still so incredibly beautiful; soulful wet orbs glittering under the harsh fluorescent lights. It only increased the robot’s desperation to be alone with them tenfold. Soon, soon he and Andy would be together again. Soon he would have the answers he needed. 

Chucky didn’t believe in miracles. However, he considered the fact that he was able to successfully drag Andy without incident not only up several flights of stairs but through a hallway as well to be an incredible stroke of luck. When one considered the seedy location of the complex, though, perhaps it was less luck and more the calloused public consensus of keeping to oneself. Regardless, the robot remained on high alert, pausing just long enough to allow his body a chance to cool down before continuing onwards. Chucky was a tiny terminator of three and a half feet. A dangerous fire raged in his crimson eyes as he finally came to a stop before his owner’s gaping doorway. It was the checkered finish line eight years in the making. Chucky didn’t allow himself to celebrate just yet, ever mindful of the dangerously mounting heat in his core as Andy’s weight grew increasingly intolerable. He cast them a side glance, patting their back with a muttered, “Almost there, Andy. Almost home.” 

Focusing on that goal, he steeled himself, his grip tightening to the point of bruising on Andy’s shoulders as he sprinted forwards with a primal cry. The rush of chilly darkness that engulfed them as he burst back into Andy’s empty apartment was a welcome relief. 

It was only after the doll had stuffed Andy’s body inside and shut the door behind him that he allowed the delirious euphoria of victory to claim him. He dropped Andy like a sack of potatoes, staggering away from their downed form with an audible sigh of relief before sluggishly sliding against the wall. He lay there in a shuddering heap, a slow smile spreading across his silicone features as he blankly stared at the ceiling. He’d done it. He’d actually fucking done it. 

A low chuckle began deep in his vocal modulator; a repetitive chortle that quickly erupted into an awful hyena cackle as the full gravity of the situation hit him. This was really happening. He had lost his Andy, had found them again, had captured them, was sitting beside them in their apartment. The android was in hysterics, tiny silicone hands shakily threading through his messy ginger locks as he lost himself in the moment. It felt good to laugh. He hadn’t laughed this hard in forever. 

Andy’s low groans brought a quick end to his celebratory mania. His laughter stopped just as quickly as it had started, his eyes snapping back to his owner with pinprick pupils. Andy. He had to find some way to restrain them. They’d just run out again if he didn’t. 

He resisted the urge to groan as he slid back to his feet. What was that saying? ‘No rest for the wicked?’ While he didn’t see himself as wicked, he certainly understood the “no rest” part.” He irritably grumbled as he set to work once more. 

It was a good ten minutes of heaving and hauling before he managed to push Andy onto their bed. The robot’s body was once again steaming and risking overheating as he finished fastening their wrists and ankles to the bed with various ropes he found scattered about the home. Chucky sighed as he tied the last sailor’s knot on their left wrist, collapsing onto the bed with a groan as he  _ again _ attempted to cool down. This was a lot of work. Much more than what his body was accustomed to or built for. It hadn’t been so bad back when he’d used those expendable clones as he could simply push their bodies to the limits without a care. For himself, however, he needed to be more cautious. It had been ages since he’d had a tune up. 

Andy was beginning to stir, he could tell, guttural groanings growing louder as their limbs twitched and flexed in their restraints. It would be a while before they regained full control of their body. In the meantime, he figured he might as well take advantage of the situation and get acquainted with his owner's home. Much could happen in eight years...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think~! Comments are my lifeblood.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a one shot, however, there was simply just far too much to write to keep it as such. I know I often promise multiple chapters, but you can be assured that I truly mean it for this fic. I nearly have the second chapter finished and will have it uploaded soon. Cheers! 
> 
> Also, please leave feedback and comments below! I love hearing your thoughts!


End file.
